ArcJet Systems
(systems) (engine core) |quêtes =L'Appel aux armes |nom de cellule =ArcjetSystemsExt ArcjetSystemsExt02 ArcJetSystems01 (systems) ArcJetSystems02 (engine core) |carte locale = ArcJet_Systems_map.png |carte locale desc = Carte de ArcJet Systems |carte locale2 = ArcJet_Engine_Core_map.png |carte locale2 desc = Réacteur ArcJet }} ArcJet Systems est une société civile et militaire d'Avant-Guerre sous contrat avec les États-Unis, spécialisé dans la communication, les systèmes de propulsion et les équipements high-tech de l'aviation sur mesure. Ce complexe est maintenant laissé à l'abandon près de Cambridge.Fallout 4 loading screen hints: "In the years before the war, ArcJet Systems was a successful military and civilian aerospace contractor, specializing in communications and propulsion systems.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: ''"ArcJet was a contractor specializing in the design and development of custom-built high-tech aviation equipment. This particular facility included offices and labs for their staff, as well as a secure test chamber for new products in development."'' Histoire En 2075, ArcJet a commencé à travailler sur une fusée à propulsion nucléaire, le superpropulseur XMB, dans l'espoir de convaincre l'Administration spatiale des États-Unis (USSA) pour leur attribuer le marché lucratif du projet Mars. Malgré les risques de commencer à travailler sur le projet avant d'avoir le contrat, cela a payé car l'USSA leur a donné à la fois le contrat pour le superpropulseur et un contrat pour un Émetteur longue portée. Les deux projets ont été achevés avant 2077, cependant ArcJet a seulement reçu le paiement pour le projet d'Émetteur longue portée. Le projet sur la fusée ayant été retardé avant la Grande Guerre suite à des problèmes sur le front occidental. Le directeur Thomas Reinhardt avait promis à l'USSA de terminer les deux projets un an avant la date de lancement prévue, Juillet 2078.Terminal privé de Thomas Reinhardt - du projet Mars - 09-2075 Le directeur Reinhardt, désireux de mener à bien son premier contrat pour l'agence, engage le docteur Rory McClellan, un entrepreneur militaire privé, pour diriger le développement du superpropulseur XMB. Reinhardt renforce par ailleurs la sécurité du complexe ordonnant à Sam Brent chef de la sécurité de doubler la garde, d'installer un système de sécurité automatisé mais aussi d'engager un consultant pour revoir les systèmes de mot de passe complètement désuet. En décembre 2075, alors que les deux projets sont en développement et avec un budget maîtrisé, l'USSA satisfaite des résultat de ArcJet parle déjà de prochains contrats.Terminal privé de Thomas Reinhardt - du projet Mars - 12-2075 En mars 2076 l'équipe travaillant sur le projet XMB subi un revers quand elle découvre que le superpropulseur est trop lourd par rapport au plan initial, retardant de trois à six mois la fin du projet.Terminal privé de Thomas Reinhardt - du projet Mars - 03-2076 Reinhardt devient également de plus en plus paranoïaque à propos de la sécurité, installant des tourelles dans les zones de bureau et en exigeant que tout le monde porte des badges d'identification spéciaux au risque d'être tué. En Juillet, l'USSA dévoile le projet Mars au public, ce qui entraîne une forte médiatisation de ArcJet forçant Reinhardt à mentir sur leurs progrès.Terminal privé de Thomas Reinhardt - du projet Mars - 07-2076 En Novembre, McClellan résout le problème de surpoids du moteur permettant à ArcJet de finaliser le projet. En 2077, ArcJet finalise le projet d'Émetteur longue portée, leur permettant ainsi de toucher la somme dû pour ce contrat. En février 2077, ArcJet prévoit de tenir une conférence de presse pour montrer le premier feu d'essai du superpropulseur XMB. Cependant, un peu avant l'événement, un journaliste réussit à se faufiler dans la salle des machines et a été réduit en cendre lors d'un essai moteur. La conférence de presse est annulée et Reinhardt ordonne à Sam Brent de couvrir la mort du journaliste pour éviter à ArcJet de perdre leur contrat. En Septembre, l'USSA averti Reinhardt qu'ils retardent le projet Mars en raison de conflits à l'étranger. En Octobre, le Dr McClellan découvre la mort du journaliste et dit Reinhardt qu'il va informer la police. Reinhardt menace de tuer McClellan et sa famille si ce dernier persiste à révéler l'histoire. Malgré cela, McClellan comptait toujours montrer la preuve vidéo à la presse. Disposition Étages supérieurs Les étages supérieurs du bâtiment ont subis d'énormes dommages lors de l'explosion de la bombe nucléaire, faisant s'effondrer des parties d'étages. Cette zone est composée d'un hall principal, de bureaux, de toilettes ainsi que d'une salle informatique et de salles de réunion. Au cours de la quête L'appel aux armes, cette section du bâtiment est infesté par des synthétiques. Réacteur ArcJet Sous le bâtiment principal se trouve la chambre d'essai de moteur de fusée. Le superpropulseur XMB est suspendu au plafond. Au fond de la chambre, une petite salle de contrôle peut être utilisée pour rétablir l'alimentation auxiliaire. Le moteur est toujours fonctionnel et peut être activé en appuyant sur le bouton de démarrage dans cette salle de contrôle une fois le courant rétabli. Le moteur va démarrer et des flammes intenses vont réduire tous les synthétiques présent dans la chambre à un simple tas de cendre. Le moteur peut fonctionner une seule fois avant d'être à court de carburant. La seule façon d'accéder à la partie supérieure de la chambre est de prendre l'ascenseur, les escaliers étant en partie détruit. Au sommet se trouve une salle de commande principale et plusieurs synthétiques. Un Émetteur longue portée s'y trouve ainsi qu'un ascenseur permettant de regagner la surface. Butin notable * Discarded ArcJet worklog – In the lab control room, on a desk next to a terminal and a globe in the middle of the room. * 2 Stealth Boys – The first is past a locked door (novice) to the right of a collapsed stairway in the small lobby with a broken, flooded floor. Once through the door, check behind the collapsed floor/ramp to the right to find the Stealth Boy sitting on a metal shelf. The second is located in a locked safe (expert) on the second floor across the lobby, in the room northwest of the first stealth boy. Le premier est passé une porte verrouillée (novice) à droite d'un escalier effondré dans le petit hall d'accueil avec un cassé, sol inondé. Une fois à travers la porte, vérifiez derrière le plancher / rampe repliée vers la droite pour trouver Stealth Boy assis sur une étagère métallique. Le second est situé dans un coffre-fort (expert) verrouillé au deuxième étage dans le hall d'entrée, dans la salle nord-ouest du premier garçon furtif. * Science Tesla Magazine #1 (+5% energy weapon critical damage) – Sur la table à côté du Terminal du PDG. You have to pass the same locked door as for the first Stealth Boy, but turn left instead and go up the stairs. It is in the first room you come to. * Overdue book – Sitting on the large table in the meeting room, which is located on the second floor in the northwestern corner of the hallway where you encounter three machine gun turrets attached to the ceiling. * Junk Jet – Engine Core, in the control room at the base of the rocket, on a work table beside a holotape from the creator. * Technician's personal log - On the table with the Junk Jet. * ArcJet project manager's password - In the cabinet high up just to the right of the project manager's terminal in the Engine Core section, unlocks the nearby terminal. * Réacteur à fusion - Dans la salle du générateur derrière la salle de contrôle du superpropulseur. * Émetteur longue portée – Item pour la quête L'appel aux armes - Se trouve sur un synthétique à l'étage supérieur de la salle des controles après avoir utilisé l'ascenseur de la zone de test du superpropulseur. * Fat Man – Sitting on a desk inside the north room (Marked with a '2' on the right side of the door) in the ArcJet Engine Core section. NOTE: This can either be accessed going down from the top of the stairwell, or by getting onto the railing as soon as you enter the area with the engine and jumping up to the walkway that leads to the room marked with a "2". Notes * ArcJet's scientists were drafted in the events leading to the Great War. * An unnamed ArcJet technician developed the Junk Jet to seek revenge on his co-workers. * There is a mine under the car in front of ArcJet Systems. If detonated, the car above it will explode. * The layout of the building differs, depending on if you enter before you arrive with Paladin Danse or not. * There is an inaccessible duffle bag containing ammo, grenades, and a shotgun on the balcony above and to the left as soon as you enter the main lobby. ** You may be able to reach it using power armor, if the torso contains the jet pack modification. * You can test the XBM propulsion system after you reactivate auxiliary power outage by interacting with the red button near the Junk Jet. * To the north is a small warehouse with a generator that contains a fusion core. * To the west you will find a cabin where a ghoul doctor, named Bethany, lives. Suitably, the place is very highly irradiated. * If the Fat Man is taken after the main quest has ended, the dominant faction will begin patrolling the building for the first time. Apparition ArcJet Systems apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 4. Bugs * P.A.M. can give the missions to kill Coursers (Railroad) in this location but you won't have access to most areas yet due to another companion mission not being completed yet. This will leave you unable to finish the mission. **This can be fixed by using a Power Armor glitch. Simply face the broken door in third-person, aim your gun to push yourself into the door a little, hold the button to exit the Power Armor, then turn your back to the door. If done right, you will get out through the door. This will however start Call to Arms and cause Paladin Danse to show up but attempt to leave. The quest cannot be finished this way however. * In the Engine Core section, When you activate the rocket engine while the quest Call to Arms is not activated and Paladin Danse is not in the room, Companions will get stuck in the observation room. Reloading an earlier save is the only way to fix them. Gallery FO4-TeslaMagazine-ArcjetSystems.jpg|Tesla Science Magazine FO4_Art_ArcJet_Rocket.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 ArcJet_Systems_logo.png|The company's logo References de:ArcJet Systems en:ArcJet Systems es:ArcJet Systems pl:ArcJet Systems pt:ArcJet Systems ru:Аркджет системс uk:Аркджет сістемс zh:電弧噴射系統公司 Catégorie:ArcJet Systems Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 4